User talk:Fallen62/Archive 3
Talk Archive -- 3/8/2010 - 4/16/2010 Talk Archive -- 4/26/2010 - 6/21/2010 Talk Archive -- 6/21/2010 - 12/29/2010 Re: Nasuada/Eragon Image Hi Fallen, it should not be in our responsibility to check the copyright of images that are uploaded by other user. Instead the uploader should prove, that the image is free to use. I deleted the image before, because at least the "Nasuada part" of it is copyrighted, and since it doesn't show Nasuada but an elf woman (image title, pointed ears) it cannot be fair use... --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 18:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) : Hi Fallen. All 3 of us artists whose artwork contributed to the Eragon and Nasuada 'fan art are on the data page for the file. WE give our permission for this collaborative artwork to be there. Yes, the image is copyrighted and states so at the upload, I clicked the wrong copyright node on the first one, but I have it correct now-- it is not "fair use." All you had to do was contact me for clarity, if you had a question. Kimberly's name appears on the photo as a stipulation of her permission, smarty pants; and I added MTcopyright and mine (RubyDragoness) to be more fair of collaborative inclusion. ALL of our contact information is on the image data page, and I have not been contacted by any one remotely "pretending" to be copyright permission hunters. And, yes, we know that an image of Eragon and Nasuada in the same photo is going to be met with the utmost of concern.RubyDragoness 00:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : : ''I did bother to read the information on the file, actually. If you had looked at the Recent Changes page, or the File's talk page, you would see I asked a question about it there. So, I did ask a question, just not on your talk page (here). As you no doubt read on my talk page, Weas-El has already deleted the image once, and he has said that the Nasuada part of the image is copyrighted. Fallen62 : I'm new here, how do you read a File's talk page that has been deleted off of the inheritance.wikia website? I appreciate your acknowledging the unlikelihood that I would have even seen such a message not on my Talk page. Weas-El knows the elf part is copyrighted because I put the artist's name on the image. I stated that it is copyrighted the first time, but I did misunderstand the options between "'''copyrighted fair use" and "copyrighted but with permission to use on this site." : : Whether by you and/or the other artists, I'm not sure. I do know that the image you used for Eragon is something that m-t-copyright did as a Hellboy 2 image. I do not see the Nasuada image anywhere in any of the galleries you linked to, which leads me to believe that you guys either didn't create it, or simply didn't post it. Fallen62 : Kim's deviantart.com web address is the one she asked me to use as her link-back. ' I'll try to help you as much as I can: :'Step 1. Kimberly Platt's website where the Green Elf can be found: :http://www.elfwood.com/~kimberlyplatt or :http://www.artwanted.com/artist.cfm?ArtID=14986&SGID=0&Display=Med&Page=2 :Her other art website include: :http://ebony-chan.deviantart.com/gallery/#_featured--3 '' :Please read her journal entry, '''it identifies herself as Ebony-Chan aka Kimberly Platt'; and has her contact e-mail address. :Step 2. MTcopyright's (Meaghan Tucker) websites where her hot male elf can be found: :http://m-t-copyright.deviantart.com/gallery/#_featured--6 or :http://mtcopyright.com/gallery/ :Please read her website her contact e-mail address is available. : : Either way, the burden of proof is on you (as you no doubt also read in the post from Weas-El) to tell/show us where you got the Nasuada image from. Right now, I'm inclined to believe Weas-El over you. I have, once again, removed the image until you can verify for me/us where each piece of your art came from. Fallen62 '' : Obviously, this is disingenuous, because you stated that Weas-El showed you where I got the Nasuada image from; and he was able to find it because 'I '''put the artist on the image. So, if you actually believe Weas-El, then the Nasuada image shouldn't be an issue. Weas-El believed me enough to actually use the name I put on the image to go looking for it. I would appreciate it if you'd put the gallery and image back.RubyDragoness 15:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Front page These parameters should just "round" the boxes' corners... They don't work with Internet Explorer, try that browser to see the difference. And would you please describe the problem or upload a screenshot? (Or you could create a user style page that overrules the common.css, for testing...) P.S.: Sorry for my silence in matters of the actual image discussion, work keeps me pretty busy at the moment :( --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 22:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) RFA, and vandals The one reason I didn't vote a right-out ''no was because I know what vandalism can do to a wiki, also the one reason that I think you should become a Admim, yet you should not become one just to fight off vandal, although it help allot-believe you me. as a Admin on a few other wikis' I know how hard it is to disarm these people without the proper tools, yet it can be done. When I first joined this wiki, (about Oct/Nov 08,) the administrator-ship/ web-mastery had recently been passed on to a newer member. to put it bluntly the wiki was in a mess, people had the links muddled and pages were duplicated, vandal posted unsuitable images on, and much more. Slowly but surely we took back ground, until the wiki looks as it does today, nearly 2 years after we began. Don't get me wrong there are still Vandal's out there and they need to be stopped. I have read your response to my option, both on my talk page and on the forum, and I know that there are more than one reason/s that you wish to become an Admin, I think the list Weas-el sums your work up nicely. I will vote no further however, good luck. Also if you do get the rights, I would recommend reading and this as well Best of luck--Dannflow Talk! 01:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: CSS My problems with image upload remain many and varied. As Weas-El would type, ;-). However, I do think that we have worked the coding out.--Wyvern Rex. 14:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye for a while Good luck, Fallen62. Weas-El and I will look after Inheriwiki for you.--Wyvern Rex. 16:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :See you soon, have a good wedding party! Your admin request is scheduled to end 14:10, 5 July 2010 (UTC)... Let's wait until then, even though it seems clear, that it will be successful ;-) --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 23:47, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hi Fallen, you're probably quite busy at the moment with marrying and real-life stuff. I just want to let you know, that I granted you admin rights. Congratulations on your successful RfA!!! You should take a look at this administrator's how-to guide. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 01:11, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Shur'tugal... You return briefly, Shur'tugal? Did things go well? Have you read the admin's guide? Should I keep going through the "G" section of pages or will I have to bind your very essence to the wiki? Any thoughts on my slightly insane theory that Brisingr-Elda is Eragon's true name?--Wyvern Rex. 14:30, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : It came about one quarter of an hour ago while I was under the influence of six Shurtugal.com Q&A sessions. I am assuming that Urgal|Urgals in the double square integration brackets is OK?--Wyvern Rex. 14:43, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, but this can sometimes take up just enough space to get a page over the 300 byte stub limit. I did this sort of thing on Ologypedia (currently spotlighted and even more currently promoted by the admin).--Wyvern Rex. 14:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Haiz A belated congrats on your adminship, Fallen. And a congrats on your marriage as well. I feel like a little kid... :P --General5 7 17:55, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Two months until school. Summer's been pretty boring, seeing as its too hot to do anything... --General5 7 18:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess. Not exactly the best school I've ever seen in my life... -.- --General5 7 18:07, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::All the freshmen basically have to take the same classes. You have no idea what its like. They have to do drug tests quite a few times a year. Clear the school, and let the dogs do their work. --General5 7 18:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Eh. Its okay. We used to have one school. Then they split it into two schools; North HS and South HS. Then they decided they didn't like that very much and put it back together. South HS was... trashy, and putting them with North just made it worse. --General5 7 18:17, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Just gotta hang out with the right people. ::::::Have you had the wedding yet? :::::::Poor thing. Try not to run away. :P Re: Back for a bit :D Hi Fallen, congratulations on your marriage! You say you're missing some money? Get used to it, you'll pay for this for the rest of your life ;-))) Have a nice honeymoon. --Weas-El ( talk | blog ) 10:20, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Main page revamp Hello again. I was thinking about revamping the Main page, this time inserting a picture map for easier navigation. You can check out here to see a rough draft of the page. I am open to suggestions, especially what pages they should link to, color, etc. Signature How can I change the color of my sig?? Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 20:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Punctuation Hi Fallen62, I have some questions about possible differences between german and english punctuation. There are some things, that I have changed in many articles before ... Now I begin to ask myself, whether they may be correct in the english language: #Very often I see full stops after incomplete sentences. That may be for example in enumerations, lists or image subtitles. For example an image subtitle "Eragon and Saphira." In german grammar this full stop is incorrect, they are only allowed after complete sentences (at least subject and predicate). #Another possible mistake, full stops between quotation marks: I don't know how to explain this, so here is an example: Eragon is a "Dragon Rider." According to the german punctuation rules, this is wrong. Correct is: Eragon is a "Dragon Rider". Now please tell me, that you anglophone people don't have different punctuation rules :-) Or if anybody else can answer this, feel free to help me out ... --Weas-El ( talk ) 21:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for enlightening me, it seems the punctuation rules aren't as different as I thought. You see, my head is full of interesting questions, that are semi-hard to answer and semi-important. ;-) --Weas-El ( talk ) 08:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yo! Yo Fallen!! (Can I call you that??) Anyway I'll give you hand with your alphabetical sections as those look like a lot of work... See you around. Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 02:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Eh. It's fine if you change/reword, whatever you said, what I wrote. See ya!! Drago99 Boom,Boom,Boom. Bad guys dead, you happy?? 03:48, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: WikEd Hi Fallen, I use it regularly on several wikis. Some of them are hosted by wikia, others are set up privately. At Wikia's wikis, the installation via Greasemonkey doesn't seem to work, so I install it via User:Weas-El/monaco.js here. And I'm pretty sure, that you have to turn off all of wikia's editor extensions to make WikEd work. --Weas-El ( talk ) 21:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Untagged images Would you do me a favor and leave a short message on those users' talk pages, who upload untagged images? Please ask them to indicate source and license, and not to insert untagged images into articles. I think we should preferably address new users in proper English, that's not my cup of tea :-/ Or alternatively, send me a text, that I can just copy and paste. :-D Actual candidates are: Ayyub909, Achaley, and WriterHeart. Thanks a lot!! --Weas-El ( talk ) 22:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :That's much better than my attempts to phrase it... I'm ok with it. --Weas-El ( talk ) 08:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) ::One more thing ... Could you add a link to Inheriwiki:Guide for tagging images and revise that page? Some users may not know what to do or where to find the templates. --Weas-El ( talk ) 08:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rich text editor Yes, I do use the rich text editor. I did check a few of my later edits on preview, but not all. Should I switch to source mode? (I stopped with source mode because for me it did actually cause more of this.)--Wyvern Rex. 17:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) back! yo wuddup? im back to inheriwiki at long last! yay :) Swisherboy19 (Talk) 22:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Oh ps what was the url for the irc chat box u made? alrighty :) good to be back haha :P Hey I just noticed you are n admin here now. sweet. and i see you got married! or are getting married.... anyway congrats. ok enough with the chit chat. could you pleeeassee dig up the url to the irc chat box man? I want to confront all the admins with this CrAzY idea I have but I want it to be at the same time. It's not possible to hold good multi-way chats here. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 13:17, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Nice bro! Thanks for the URL. I want to hold a meeting there soon. I have some things I want to say. -swish NEW MONACO ALMOST COMPLETE! Hey everyone - swish here. I am telling all the admins. I have been hard at work on laying out a new monaco skin for the upcoming release of Book IV. My first attempt is nearing completion, and is the product of many hours hard work. However, despite the time and effort put into designing the skin, if you do not like it, please be honest and let me know. I want this to be something everybody can enjoy. There are a few things I have not yet completed: I have not decided on colors for the nav bar or links or any of that jazz, so at the moment they are an olive green just as a placeholder; I still have to work out a few technical kinks involving the shrinkwrap command in the coding. It is a difficult code to work with, and what are numerically small changes can result in huge visual changes depending on what size display you have; I also have designed a bulletin graphic that I wish to incorporate somehow into the skin, I just am unable to do so until I work out the shrinkwrap kinks. So, when you look at the new skin, please disregard the colors of the wiki aspects; focus on the banner, and the background graphics. Also, navigate around to a couple of pages besides the home screen to see what the wiki would look like without the shrinkwrap. I have made a new section at the bottom of my talk page for everyone to comment on, so leave your comments there instead of forming new sections. Thanks, everybody, and be sure to let me know what you think! Without further ado, check out my prototype Book IV Inheriwiki skin on Swisherwiki! The link is below. http://swisher.wikia.com/wiki/Swisher_Wiki Don't forget to comment! Swisherboy19 (Talk) 04:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Making Amends Re: Edits to the article for the chapter "Making Amends," what is "guardsm"? Was that change intentional? I've never seen that phrasing in any other article, nor in the books. Agent0042 02:53, September 9, 2010 (UTC) the mountains the beor mountains pic is from the movie....... I saw it in the starting of the movie. Why did you remove it? -- :Probably because :*the image's source and license aren't stated, and :*all other articles about places in Alagaësia have (or at least should have, we're working on that) a map in their infobox. :I think we can use your image, but please state source and license first, and just add it next time, don't remove the map from the article. --Weas-El (talk) 08:31, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ... a lot for the backup, that discussion was exceeding my language skills. --Weas-El (talk) 01:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :"did you know that 88.59% of all statistics are made up on the spot?" ... Is that speculation or fact? :-)) I think you didn't activate the "Enable e-mail from other users" checkbox, but if you'll receive an e-mail notification in case of new contributions on your talk page, that will perfectly do. I think we better shouldn't exchange our e-mail addresses in public. --Weas-El (talk) 14:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it's enabled now. --Weas-El (talk) 14:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re Ok. while i accept that i may be arrogant, that i might not be right and that i probably was exaggerating about the 95% accuracy (it's probably more like 85-90%), i do not accept the fact that you think you can call me arrogant. everyone is arrogant to some degree, including myself, which i fully accept. now, while you may know what it's like to be 16, you obviously ''do not ''know what it's like to be autistic. as an aspie (one with Asperger syndrome, the mildest form of autism), i have a higher than average I.Q. i also have an extremely short temperamental fuse, as well as a strong aversion to being wrong, an extremely powerful memory and a lack of normal social skills. in short, you don't want me as a rival/enemy, and you don't want to get on my bad side, especially seeing as i ''am 16 (pubescent hormones don't mix with short fuse and aversion to being wrong). By Weas-el moving my comment, which had full right to be where i put it or, at least should have been moved to a thread that had to do with the new rider's alignment (good/evil) instead of who it's going to be, then saying that what i said was speculation, i'm not right, etc. everyone who is against my arguement immediately made me their enemy, simply by infering that i am wrong. don't do it again, or i'll have to do something about it (i can do anything when it comes to computers and the internet). Timmycutts 04:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) No wonder this world is as screwed up as it is... Timmycutts 04:00, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Scenes The Deluxe Edition of Brisingr, which I have a copy of, contains two deleted scenes at the end. I was wondering if it would be okay to add information about this content to the Wiki. If so, I think the first scene, which is rather lengthy, would probably merit its own page. The second deleted scene is just an additional story told by Garzhvog following the first story in "Over Hill and Mountain" and could probably work as an appendix to the page for that chapter. Agent0042 02:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Your suggestion regarding the deleted scenes makes perfect sense. I will get to it as soon as I've finished writing a chapter summary for "Over Hill and Mountain." Thanks! Agent0042 18:27, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Archived Version / Current Version Linking Not Working When I view an old version of a page, the banner at the top that says "This is an archived version of this page..." isn't linking to the current version properly. It shows the raw HTML code i.e. the current version. instead of a link. Agent0042 00:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for looking into it! Also, I created the Deleted Scenes template, but I can't figure out to toggle it so that it says "section" instead of "article." I tried several different things, but no dice. I can see the code within the template (which I modified from one of the other templates), but I just can't figure out how to activate it. If you know how, then please go ahead and change it to say "section" on the page for Brisingr, instead of "article." Agent0042 02:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::So were you were able to find out anything about this issue? It's still showing the raw code. Agent0042 02:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Vote Hi Fallen62, Wyvern Rex. is applying for adminship at the moment. You may want to cast your vote. --Weas-El (Talk) 16:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thankyou for voting. I will warn you that there is plenty more obscure Inheritance Cycle trivia where the previous lot came from. At least there will be when Paolini stops spending weeks on fansites to clear up things that we already knew...--Wyvern Rex. 11:34, December 11, 2010 (UTC)